


Fan Girl

by billfan80, Brazendale



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billfan80/pseuds/billfan80, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazendale/pseuds/Brazendale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave your preconceived ideas and come on a little journey with Bill and Jessica where her newly found interest leads to more than either of them could have ever imagined. </p><p>In this piece of fluff tale Bill is still King of Louisiana and living happily with Jessica.</p><p>They are content with everything in their little world until Jessica's new interest changes everything and evokes a passion that not even Bill can resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been written to pay homage to all of those who love reading and writing fan fiction, with a special thanks to our contributors who selflessly sacrifice their time and share their talent and also to thank all of those who take the time to read and leave comments on the various stories within the collection. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy reading our little tale - 
> 
> Brazendale and Billfan80 21 September 2014

The wheels of Bill’s BMW came to a crunching halt and he turned off the ignition. He sat for a moment or two relieved to be home after a long evening at work. He was contemplating discarding his suit and slipping into his favourite pair of faded jeans, white Henley and comfortable loafers then either catching up with the latest rerun of his favourite show Breaking Bad or perhaps sitting quietly reading one of his many first editions that he loved so much.

Over the years he had gathered quite a collection and was somewhat proud of it and now, since becoming King of Louisiana, he was more than a little chuffed that doors seemed to have been opened to him that had never before, including access to the private libraries of other rulers that housed treasures amassed in the old world. Who would have ever thought that he would be lucky enough to own a first edition Byron or Dickens, Bleak House his particular favourite sat safely behind the glass doors of his custom designed cabinet? He shook his head in wonder. Yes he thought to himself, there are some benefits to being a King after all.

Smiling at the thought he eased his way out of the car and moved like a sleek cat up the front stairs and into the hallway. A light shining under the doorway into the front parlour drew his attention. Jessica must be home he thought with delight. Good, he was glad that he didn’t have to worry about her being out somewhere. He knew that he shouldn’t but he did worry. For all that she had grown into a lovely young woman she was still relatively a young vampire and as proud of his progeny as he was, she would always be his daughter and someone to be protected no matter how old she became.

‘Jessica,’ Bill murmured, swiftly moving to her side and leaning down to kiss the top of her head, ‘you are home. How has your evening been?’ Even with her sensitive vampire hearing she hadn’t looked up when he had come into the room, she was so engrossed with her tablet sitting in her lap. ‘Hmm,’ she replied distracted. ‘Are you ok?’ Bill asked, surprised by her lack of acknowledgement for his presence. ‘Uh huh,’ was her only reply. He tried again. ‘So, how has your evening been,’ he asked again? ‘Sure, fine Bill whatever you say,’ she mumbled her focus unchanged as she stared at the screen in her hands.

She was lying spread out on the couch, clad in a comfy old track suit, a bottle of True Blood next to her on the side table barely touched and definitely getting cold, Bill noticed. ‘Move over a bit,’ he said as he lifted her legs and wiggled himself down onto the seat next to her. ‘I want to hear all about your night. What is it that you are looking at,’ he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. ‘That’s nice,’ she said distractedly, not even seeming to notice him sitting next her now, with her legs spread out across his lap.

Bill has always been a patient person, he has pretty much prided himself on that being one of the few of his characteristics that he actually deemed himself to be any good at but tonight Jess was wearing his patience a bit thin. He reached over and with his beautifully manicured hand took hold of the tablet. ‘Bill,’ she exclaimed in surprise, ‘what are you doing?’ She held onto it tightly, resisting his efforts to prise it out of her grasp. It was his turn to look surprised. ‘I just wanted to see what it was you were looking at that held your attention so much,’ he replied a little offended by her reluctance to share whatever it was that she was so engrossed in.

He looked at her rather quizzically but backed off. If she didn’t want to share then that was okay by him but he hadn’t really meant to pry, he was merely interested in anything that interested her as they normally shared so much with each other and now he was a little stunned by her unwillingness towards her old man. She looked at his face and felt rather ashamed of herself now, seeing the hurt in his eyes, and it upset her. ‘Bill I am so sorry, it’s nothing really. I was just reading that’s all.’ She reached down and grasped his hand in hers and drew it up to her lips softly kissing it to make amends.

His eyebrows rose up his forehead in wonder. In the whole time that he had known her he had never once seen her take any interest what so ever in reading. Unlike other women her age, she didn’t even read fashion magazines let alone books of any description so this came as a rather startling piece of news, but a welcome one at that. With his own love of books he was delighted beyond measure at the news.

‘What are you reading if I may ask,’ he smiled, imagining long nights stretching out before him in front of the fire in deep conversations about the merits of this and that author or even, dare he hope, reading poetry to one another. He was elated at the thought of it and could barely contain himself. ‘Is it anything that I know?’

‘Oh, err I don’t think so,’ she replied looking rather embarrassed, ‘I don’t think it would be your thing.’ Bill looked at her puzzled. She knew that even though he was enamoured by the classics he still had an extensive collection of modern writers too. Then suddenly a look of comprehension swept across his face and he smirked a little.

‘Don’t tell me you, like just about every other woman on the planet, have succumbed and are reading Fifty Shades of…’ Before he could finish she broke in. ‘Bill! No, it’s not I promise.’ ‘Well then, what is it? Maybe we could read whatever it is together and then have a discussion about it,’ he said hopefully.

Her face clouded over and she looked troubled he noticed, wearing a concentrated expression as though she was coming to some monumental life and death decision before nodding to herself and shrugging. ‘Ok, really it’s nothing that you would be interested in,’ she went on reluctantly with a guilty look, ‘if you must know I am reading… I am reading fan fic.’

‘Fan fic,’ Bill couldn’t hide is surprise, ‘what exactly is … umm, fan fic?’

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Oh Bill,’ Jess half laughed, ‘I thought that seeing you are such a ….,’ she had been going to say such a nerd then thought that he might take that the wrong way so instead she went on, ‘I thought that seeing you are so up to date with all things computer wise you would know what fan fiction was. Really it’s nothing, just a story I was reading and I am sure that you wouldn’t be interested.’ She smiled at him and went on hurriedly, ‘So how was your night, tell me all about it.’ She leant her head on his shoulder and stroked his hand hoping like hell that she had distracted him from the topic at hand.

It worked much to her relief as they spent the next hour talking about his night and various things happening in their world, comfortable in their presence together and enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t until she began to yawn that Bill felt the pull of dawn and hugging her to him once again before standing up wished her a good night.

‘Are you coming up?’ he asked her. ‘Oh I’ll be up in a minute I just have to tidy up a bit and close down my tablet. You go on up and I’ll be up in a minute,’ she told him standing up and picking up the bottle of True Blood after she plumped up the cushions on the couch and straightened up the coffee table. ‘Well okay then,’ he smiled and taking her face in his hands he kissed her softly on the top of her head. ‘Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite,’ he grinned sweetly at her, ‘don’t stay up too much longer dawn isn’t far away.’ ‘Good night Bill, you too and I won’t,’ she smiled back.

As Bill made his way up to his room he made a mental note to Google fan fiction when he got up the next evening. He was more than intrigued by Jessica’s interest. Hell if it got her reading then despite what she said, it might just be something that they could share. He had the feeling that there were times she thought him to be old fashioned when he never thought of himself that way. Conservative, he argued to himself, would be a more appropriate description. Yes, he would look it up then maybe do a bit of research himself and surprise her. He went to rest with a small smile on his lips thinking of how much fun they could have together, something that they could share. He was looking forward to it.

When Bill got up the next evening he made his way to his office and the first thing that he did was Google “What is Fan Fiction.” He blinked a little when he read the first entry, the definition of fan fiction – fan fiction noun 1. Fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, film etc

Hmm, he thought to himself. That’s odd. As far as he knew Jess didn’t really spend too much time watching TV so he wondered what it was that had piqued her interest in the genre and what particular TV show she was so interested in that she was reading fan fiction based on it.

His email notification alert went off and he was then distracted by various emails he had to deal with, all long and tedious and taking up his attention for the next half an hour or so and it wasn’t until he sighed and stretched himself that he looked across the room and hallway and he noticed the light in the living room peeping out from under the doors just as it had done on the previous night. He got up and went to investigate.

Upon entering the room he found Jess, sitting reading her tablet again. ‘Good evening, how are you tonight? Did you rest well?’ He bent down to kiss the top of her head and that was when he observed that there was dried blood on her neck. ‘Jessica!’ he exclaimed, also realising that she was still wearing the same clothes she had on the previous night, and the barely drunk True Blood from the previous night still sitting on the table where she had placed it as she tidied up the night before.

‘Don’t tell me you have been sitting here since last night?’ he asked incredulous. ‘Look at you, you have had the bleeds,’ he admonished, ‘what do you think you are doing?’ His face was full of concern for her, he had never known her to behave this way before and he was shocked. ‘Oh Bill,’ she said annoyed, ‘I only have one more chapter to go. Please, I’ll only be a minute. Just give me a minute okay,’ she pleaded, flicking through the pages with vamp speed.

He sat silently watching her as she turned page after page then finally looked up at him smiling and hugging herself with tears in her eyes. ‘What, what is it?’ Bill asked. ‘He got the girl, I was so hoping he would. He gave up everything for her and in the end, despite all the obstacles love triumphed,’ she sighed contentedly. ‘Whatever are you talking about?’ he asked. ‘In the story,’ she pointed at her tablet, ‘it was a HEA thank goodness.’ ‘A what?’ he asked her looking bewildered. ‘A Happy Ever After,’ she explained, that’s what it’s called a HEA.’

He shook his head. It was clear that Jessica had been very affected by the story she had been reading and it was also clear to him that he had a lot to learn about this Fan Fiction genre but before he could say anything she jumped up, stretched and declared she was starving and sped into the kitchen calling out, ‘I’m going to heat up some blood do you want some?’

He followed her into the kitchen and they shared a moment or two of silence while they both drank, Bill keeping an eye on the time as he now had business to attend to that would keep him out for the rest of the night. ‘So what are you going to be up to tonight,’ he asked her. ‘Well, I am pretty tired so I might just put on a DVD and have a quiet night then hit the sack. When do you think you will be back,’ she casually asked him. ‘Looks like I am going to have a long night. Eric has some matters that have come up that I will have to sort through so I might not be back until very late. If you are tired please get some rest and I will see you tomorrow night.’

He put his empty bottle carefully in the recycle bin and gave her a hug. ‘Jess, please make sure you get some rest tonight, I don’t want you having the bleeds again okay?’ ‘I will,’ she smiled. ‘Do you promise?’ he asked her, taking her hand and stroking it gently. ‘I promise Bill.’ ‘Good girl,’ he murmured into her hair as he habitually kissed the top of her head. ‘Sleep tight,’ he smiled as he turned to look at her from the kitchen door. ‘You too,’ she returned his smile and gave a little wave before he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bill was relieved to see the lights were out when he came home just before dawn and quietly opening Jess’s bedroom door, he found her sleeping peacefully. He stood for a moment silently watching her remembering how he had done the very same thing so many years ago with his own daughter before he went away to war and now he had another daughter and she was just as precious to him. Everything changes but the love of a father for his children or a maker has for his progeny never really changes and is precious, he thought as he too slipped slowly into a dreamless rest after he had undressed and cleaned his fangs and slipped into bed.

The next evening he was up and in his office checking his mail not long after dusk when he frowned. What on earth, he had at least eleven notifications from eBay, confirming various transactions. Annoyed and wondering if he had been hacked, he opened the first one and sat rather puzzled. It confirmed a purchase of a DVD. That’s odd, the amount wasn’t for that much but that wasn’t the point as he knew that he hadn’t ordered any DVD, especially one coming from Norway.

He checked all the other notifications and they were pretty much all of the same nature, the only difference being the title of the movie or series and the place they were being shipped from. Everywhere from the UK to Norway to Scotland and Australia, what on earth was going on he wondered. He was just about to send a very indignant email to eBay when a thought occurred to him. He hadn’t ordered anything but Jess, he remembered, had access to his account and to his PayPal account, he wondered was it possible that she had put through these orders? But she didn’t really watch ….now wait a minute, and he began going through each order again a bit more closely.

He stood up and looked across at the once again closed living room doors before nodding to himself and swiftly making his way across the hall. ‘Jess did you….’ he stopped mid-sentence when he walked in to find her sitting on the couch, the TV blaring out as she watched some kind of live musical performance of what looked to be an old stage show or movie. ‘Shh, I have been waiting for this bit for the last hour,’ she pleaded then burst out into a peel of squeals when what appeared to be the leading man, began to sing emotively.

Blood tears streamed down her face as Bill watched her mesmerised by the performance. He sat down on the sofa beside her, reluctant to break the spell she seemed to be under and waited for the commercial. He had to admit that whoever it was that was singing had the most beautiful voice and he wondered if it was his voice or the fact that he was extremely handsome that was the cause of his progeny’s enraptured appearance.

As soon as the commercials came on she turned to him with shining tears in her eyes. ‘Isn’t he the most wonderful, adorable, awesome, gorgeous, thudelicious ….’ Bill coughed, slightly amused. ‘I get the picture Jess. Who is he?’ She looked at him replying with more sincerity than he had ever heard in her voice, ‘He is the love of my life.’

The commercials now over, they sat for the next hour and a half hand in hand, glued to the TV and enjoying the performance. As the credits rolled they both turned to each other wearing the same grin. ‘Okay, tell me all about him. I am convinced. Who is he, apart from being the love of your life? He is very good I might add,’ Bill nodded. If truth be told he was more than impressed, he was downright nearly as smitten as she was but in a different way.

‘Isn’t he absolutely the best?’ she enthused. ‘That scene where he has to go on stage and the whole family is in danger…’ ‘I don’t think I have seen anyone ever before capture the depth of sensitivity they were feeling quite so well as that,’ Bill agreed before going on, ‘and the way those children reacted to him, you could clearly see that wasn’t just acting, they really had a bond. It was beautiful to watch,’ he stated quietly thinking back to his own children and how he would have felt had he been in the same position, silently congratulating the actor on getting it so very right. ‘Oh Bill, isn’t he the best!’ Jessica was beaming.

‘You don’t by any chance have any of this other works do you?’ he asked her innocently, although secretly he really did want to watch this amazing actor.

From the moment that movies had first been around Bill had been an avid supporter of the medium. He had watched Hollywood grow from the fledgling industry it started out as into a worldwide influential medium that touched just about everyone on the planet in some way, and then with the advent of TV everything had changed once again. So it wasn’t all that surprising to find him enamoured by what he had just witnessed. He had to admit to himself that he had once had a bit of a man crush on Errol Flynn hadn’t he, and had seen every movie he had ever made so really this wasn’t all that different except that there was something about this actor, something very special about the on screen presence that he had that made it a bit more personal than just the average star struck fan. Fan… of course, fan fiction he thought, she must have been reading fan fiction based on this actor.    

‘Bill, I have a confession to make,’ she admitted. ‘Oh yes, what’s that?’ ‘Well I may have gone a bit overboard on your eBay account and ordered a few of his DVDs,’ she admitted, ‘it’s just that it’s really hard to get a hold of his works and I have been searching for ages and last night when I found some of his really hard to get stuff I well,’ she stammered, ‘I kind of bought everything that is available. I’m sorry.’

He patted her hand and looked at her. ‘I have only one thing to say – when does it get here and you can only watch it if I can watch it with you too!’ She laughed. ‘Of course you can although,’ she hesitated a little, ‘some if it is a bit umm … on the racy side.’ He burst out laughing. ‘That’s okay I am sure that I have seen worse on TV,’ he assured her, ‘after all have you seen some of the stuff they put on cable TV lately?’

‘So tell me when is the first one due?’ She shook her head, ‘Not till the end of the week at the earliest.’ ‘Hmm,’ he frowned, ‘well in that case you are going to have to do something for me.’ ‘Sure anything, you name it!’ ‘You are going to have to show me where I can find some fan fic to tide me over until the DVDs arrive. I want to find out all I can about this amazing man.’ ‘Well Bill you see, fan fic is kind of racy… I mean a lot racier than anything that you would find on TV.’ ‘Jess I am an old enough vampire to have probably seen a lot more racy things as you put it, than anything that could be written in a fan fic,’ he laughed. ‘Well okay but don’t say I haven’t warned you.’

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica jumped up and raced up to her bedroom at vamp speed, grabbed her tablet and was back sitting beside Bill in no time. ‘Now are you sure, are you really sure,’ she asked him still not quite believing that he was truly interested. ‘Yes I am sure, just give me a moment and I will grab my tablet too. I take it that it is easier to read online via a tablet than lugging around my lap top?’ She nodded and he sped to his office and back to her side as her screen was coming to life.

‘Okay so what do you want to read, what type of fic do you think you would be interested in,’ she asked. ‘What do you recommend?’ ‘Well I guess it depends on the mood you are in, you see there are all kinds of different fic stories. There are some that are based on the TV show he has been in for forever now or there are stories about his TV show character that are set in the past giving a back story or alternatives to the way the different seasons went or to the end of the series,’ she explained patiently while he sat there listening somewhat astonished and in information overload, ‘and there are stories that are based on past series he has been in, and even fiction that are about stories the author’s would like to see him in.’

‘There is any manner of fic stories around. Some are happy endings; some give a different take on things. It’s endless. But the one thing that they all have in common is the love of the man that shines through in each one. They are a fan tribute to him, each in their own way and the admiration for him and his talents just pours out in every story.’

He shook his head as he tried to take this all in. His head was spinning. Who knew, he thought. It was a very different world to anything that he had experienced before but then wasn’t that just like the whole of the internet. Didn’t he still marvel at the fact that he could send emails, voice chat or conference call or skype even?

Sure he had taken to it like a duck out of water, embracing everything that he could lay his hands on and loving it, his latest favourite app being Weev, but he still remembered the time not that long ago when a letter would take days to come through and then only if he drove his buggy or went on horseback into the village to get pick it up from the small general store, or on important occasions, a rider would be dispatched to hand deliver it but that was generally in times of dire needs such as the notification of a death or some other such disaster. Of course the war made it even more sporadic than normal and sometimes he would go for weeks and weeks without hearing from Caroline and vice a versa, but just look at things now.

Snapping out of his reverie he turned his attention back to Jess. ‘Well what would you recommend?’ She was flicking through various authors and stories when she stopped at one particular one and smiled. ‘Well how about you start with this one, it’s a work in progress and it’s something that the author has written as a piece that she visualises him playing the lead role in. It might be a good start for you because it isn’t based on any of his works, it is just a really cool story.’

‘Okay I am totally in your hands on this. So what do I do?’ She took his tablet and sped typed in a name in google and when she connected to the link she told him to save it to his favourites then found the story she was looking for and sat back to watch him.

‘What’s this,’ he asked pointing to the screen. ‘Oh I forgot, it’s the adult content warning. Just click proceed and it will bring up the story.’ ‘Adult content,’ his eyebrows rose looking at her face. ‘Well yes, like I said the language can be pretty graphic as well as the … err, other stuff.’

Bill blinked, ‘Well okay here goes.’ As he skimmed the words she sat back and watched the expression on his face, studying it intensely and hoping like hell that he would actually like the story and not think her foolish for reading it.

‘Okay, finished chapter one,’ he remarked. ‘So, what did you think, are you interested?’ ‘Well, it is written in the modern style and there is a bit of swearing…’ ‘Bill I have to warn you, there is a lot more than swearing these days in fan fic so I am not sure this is a great idea after all really…’

She glanced at his face but had to hide a smirk because he wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying, he was already half way through chapter two and at the rate he was reading he would be finished in no time. Much to her amusement his face was a true study as he went on reading. He wore the same concentrated and amused expression that he wore whenever he read, which pleased her no end. She had to admit to being a bit relieved by this because despite his newly found enthusiasm for the love of her life, she really wasn’t totally convinced in his sincerity, but now, judging by the look on his face, she knew that he really was hooked.

He tore through the pages thoroughly engrossed by the story, carried away with the melodrama of the narrative, and cheering on the two star crossed lovers until he came to a chapter that stirred him more than he liked to admit and not in a way that he had expected. The words of the passage came dancing out of the page at him; _their mouths still locked together she rolled on to her back invitingly. He in turn slid his hand from her breast down over her hips to gently cup her. He felt her wetness and he was elated, his confidence soaring as he stroked her and her body responded. She was ready for him and inviting him to take her. His hand drifted smoothly over her thigh and he parted her legs, lifting himself between them. Taking his weight on his muscular arms, excruciatingly slowly he glided into her. A weak groan of bliss escaped his lips as his substantial manhood was engulfed by her silky warm flesh, his body trembling with desire in her arms. They lay like virgins together, untouched by any other; pure and unsullied, engrossed with an absolute joy for the experience they had waited so long to happen.*_

Bill gave a small grunt and put the tablet down. ‘I … I err am just going to have a shower,’ he murmured without even looking at Jessica and rushed past her and up the stairs, gone in a flash. She gave a little chuckle to herself and looked down at his tablet. Hah, she knew it, he had been reading the chapter that she had reacted the same way to too. Well who would have thought that he would be as affected as she was by the story and, she presumed, by the ultra-hot and smouldering first sex scene in the fic but somehow, judging his reaction, she knew he was.

When he finally joined her again he was dressed in a suit and looking embarrassed and a little apologetic. ‘You rushed off didn’t you?’ she remarked when he walked into the room, ‘are you enjoying the story?’ He gave a small smile. ‘I know that you warned me that …’ he paused trying to find the right word, ‘that it might be racy but that is downright …’ ‘Hot, steamy, raunchy, touching?’ He looked at her, ‘Yes and more,’ he chuckled, ‘I really want to read it all now but I’ve had a call and I have to go out on business but I promise you I will finish it as soon as I get back.’

‘I thought that you might,’ she laughed, ‘and don’t worry, there are plenty more stories, there is a whole collection of them. Please be careful when you are out, drive safely. I will catch you when you get home and perhaps after you have finished reading you might like to leave a comment for the author. All the authors really appreciate feedback. They are a great bunch and very responsive and welcome any comments left for them. It helps them to gauge whether their stories hit the mark and make an impression and it helps with the development of their writing skills so I will show you how you do that if you like and then maybe, if you are interested, you might like to take a look at some fan sites.’

‘Fan sites,’ he queried, ‘what are they?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Job by Brazendale
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/884190/chapters/1703510


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few nights, and for the rest of the week, Bill totally amazed Jessica by reading just about every fan fiction story on the collection, even the ones that related to the TV shows and movies that he hadn’t even seen yet. If she thought that she had a crush on her favourite star, she was to learn that was nothing compared to the man crush that Bill had developed for him.

When he wasn’t reading stories he was either on the internet researching anything that he could find or he was picking her brain for any details about him that she may have come across, old or new. He wanted to know everything and he wanted to know it all now.

Every evening when he got up the first thing he did was check the mail to see if any DVDs had arrived but it wasn’t until the end of the week that he was to be rewarded when he came down from dressing and he found Jessica in the living room glued to the wide screen TV and mesmerised by the DVD she was watching. It took about two seconds flat before he too was glued to the movie unfolding.

‘What’s this, which one is it, when did it come and why didn’t you wake me,’ he asked in a rush. ‘I just put it on to make sure it was working. It’s one of his first ones, the one I told you about where he is just so totally drop dead cute and he plays a Prince but he doesn’t know that he’s a Prince and he rescues…’ ‘No don’t tell me, I want to watch it and be surprised.’ ‘Oh but Bill that’s not all,’ she said reaching over to the coffee table, picking up another DVD and hugging it to her chest with glee.

‘I can’t believe it, I really can’t believe it but,’ she was squealing like a little girl on Christmas day that had just been given her first Barbie doll, ‘look, look what came today too.’ She held out the cover for him and he took it and glanced at it. ‘Is … is this what I think it is? Is it the one that all the controversy was about when it came out, the one that I’ve read so much about?’ She nodded, her eyes shining with happiness. ‘Yes,’ she hissed, ‘I … I can’t wait to watch it. Do you want to watch it first or do you want to watch the other one then this one?’

‘Sweetheart I am so sorry but I have to go to Shreveport, to Fangtasia tonight but I promise I will be back as soon as I can. Look I tell you what, you watch one then by the time you finish I will be back and we can watch the other together and I will catch up tomorrow with whichever one I don’t get to see. Is that a deal?’ She was disappointed they couldn’t watch both of them together but he was right, she wouldn’t mind re-watching one of them or both of them for that matter, again tomorrow. Hell she would re-watch them both over and over again forever and ever. She just couldn’t get enough and neither could he.

Bill finished his business with Eric in as short a time as possible then asked him to leave the office as he had some private arrangements he wished to make. He had a surprise for Jessica and didn’t want her to find out so it was the perfect opportunity to get things organised. He couldn’t wait to see her face once everything was in place and truth be told, he was really quite excited himself at the prospect of the kind of outcome he was hoping for, but it was early days and he wasn’t even sure he could pull it off. But he sure hoped that he could.

‘Are we nearly there yet,’ the actor’s voice asked teasingly as Bill and Jessica sat hand in hand glued to the story unfolding on their television, riveted to every scene and nuance of their guy and loving the drama unfolding in front of them, little knowing what was to come as the minutes flew by.

‘Put it on again,’ Bill urged, ‘it is brilliant. All the cast were perfect but boy, our guy… he was ….’ ‘Amazing!’ Jess offered, ‘he plays such a good bad boy. He’s hot.’ Bill thought for a moment and somewhat bashfully agreed. ‘That he is. The scene in the … bordello,’ he shook his head and licked his lips. ‘Why Bill! I am shocked,’ she laughed much to his discomfort, ‘I never dreamt that you would be anything but disapproving of such things.’ ‘Jess I may be your maker and your Father but I am a male and yes, it was very … stimulating.’ Well, well Jessica thought, Bill was finally sure letting his hair down and she was so happy to see it.

The weeks flew by and their DVD collection grew. It wasn’t long before they had every piece of work that was available and had read all the stories on the collection. They spent every spare moment together sharing their passion until one evening upon rising it was time for Bill’s special surprise for her.

‘Good evening, happy anniversary,’ he said when he found her in the kitchen warming up a bottle of blood and he took her in his strong arms and hugged her, kissing the top of her head gently. ‘Bill you remembered,’ she whispered into his chest as he held her. ‘Of course I remembered, how could I forget the anniversary of your turning.’ He winced a little, fearful it would bring back such painful memories but was touched when instead of pain she looked up at him and softly responded, ‘It was the day I began to live and I am grateful to you for giving me a life filled with your love.’

Tears sprang to both of their eyes as they shared a moment of devotion to each other before he smiled and broke away. ‘I have something for you, give me a moment.’ He rushed into his office, hurriedly opening his wall safe and was back with a parcel neatly wrapped in exquisite paper and decorated with ribbons and a large bow. ‘That is so sweet, you really didn’t have to do this you know but I am sure that I will treasure it.’

Like a kid on Christmas day she carefully unwrapped the present, taking great pains not to tear the paper or ribbon so it could be used again, after all they were sticklers for recycling, then undoing the layers of tissue paper, she stood there staring at the framed photo she held in her hands.

‘Oh my god! How did you get this? It’s him and it’s autographed and it’s my very favourite pic… you knew that didn’t you, it’s the one that I use as my desk top and my screen saver. Bill you are such a treasure.’ He was grinning from ear to ear. The night he had been at Fangtasia he had surfed the net looking for a gift for her and had seen a charity auction with the picture on eBay. The leading fan site had organised the auction with all proceeds going to his favourite charity and Bill knew that he just had to have it for Jess.

The auction had run for a month and he waited until the very last moment then put a bid in that had blown everyone else out of the water. He had to wait another month before it was shipped safely to him but Jessica’s reaction had made it worth it. She was ecstatic. ‘I will treasure it forever and every time I look at it I will think of you and how very much I love you both. You remind me of him so much. You have the same qualities you know. Sometimes when I read about him I can’t get over how much you are alike, you could almost be related. You are both my boys and I love you to pieces.’

Over a bottle of True Blood one night they sat in the living room talking, discussing the latest pics to have flooded the internet of an upcoming magazine shoot their guy had done and was due for release at the end of the month. ‘I like that one,’ Jess pointed to one of him in a deep navy coloured suit, crisp white shirt and groomed hair.’ Bill shook his head and pointed to another taken out of doors with him walking his beloved dogs, faded blue jeans and blue Henley. ‘That’s my favourite, the blue of the top brings out the colour in his eyes.’ They both sighed. It was the only time in their vampire lives that anything had reduced them to such a human reaction.

‘Oh I forget to tell you, did you see there was an update chapter today? Did you get the alert?’ Jess asked. Bill smirked. ‘I’ve already left a comment. I can’t wait for the next one but I have to admit that I am impatient. I want to read it all now, I want to know what happens. It’s very frustrating getting to the end of the chapter and it is left on a cliff hanger,’ he complained.

She looked at him thoughtfully. ‘Bill, have you ever thought of writing a fic yourself?’ ‘Me?’ he asked surprised. ‘Yes you. I know that you have a way with words, and you have such a love of reading. Why don’t you? I think that you would be brilliant,’ she enthused. ‘I… I couldn’t write. I mean well… I err, I umm,’ he was fumbling for words. ‘What, would you be embarrassed?’ ‘Well yes. I mean a lot of the stories have …’ ‘Hot sex scenes in them,’ she laughed. She knew him so well he thought, he was so … well sometimes he was so prudish. How could he write something that was so personal, he just couldn’t even though throughout his vampire existence he had taken part in some very hot sex but at the same time there was a sensual side to him that she didn’t really know about, it wouldn’t be fitting even though underneath it all she must realise that he did own to it being vampire and all.

‘You know you wouldn’t be using your own name, you could come up with a pen name and no one would ever know that it is you,’ she smiled, ‘and it would be great to get a guy’s take on things too. The girls that read and write would love it I promise. Think about it. I could even be your beta.’ He looked at her with raised eyebrows. ‘Beta,’ he queried. ‘Yes, you know, you write the story then I would read it, checking it for grammar and spelling and continuity and all that. No one else except you and I would know that you had written it.’

‘Well,’ he responded thoughtfully, ‘if I did how would I get it published. ‘Oh that’s easy. If you read the “Getting Started” section on the collection it explains how you do it. There’s nothing to it really. All you need to do is request an invitation and then once you have that you just follow the instructions and create your profile. That’s probably the hardest bit… deciding what you might have as your avatar.’

‘Well not really,’ he smiled a little embarrassed, ‘I already have one.’ ‘You do,’ she questioned totally surprised. He grabbed his tablet and flicked it to his gallery of pics crammed full of different images of their guy that had taken his fancy. He scrolled through them until he came to one in particular and when he clicked on it a gif came to life. It was a montage of all his favourite snippets of various works all put together cunningly to show their guy’s progression throughout his career.

‘Oh Bill that is fantastic, you have to use that.’ She didn’t say what she was really thinking though. Apart from noticing that the gif contained some of the hottest moments of all his works, she was amazed that he had even made one. He was such a dark horse. ‘Bill do it, do it, do it. I know that you would be great. Please promise me that you will.’

He looked at her sheepishly. ‘I have a confession to make,’ he admitted. He flicked the tablet to another app then handed it to her. She looked down and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw a story shoot onto the screen. It wasn’t so much the title of it but it was the pen name that surprised her the most. The story was written by LouisianaLvrBT. She looked at him and looked down again. ‘LouisianaLvrBT?’ ‘Well it was all I could think of, the BT standing for..’ She interrupted him, ‘For Bon Temps?’ He cleared his throat and looked extremely awkward. ‘Yes,’ he chuckled a little.

‘I can’t wait to read it!’

 


	6. Chapter 6

‘Post it, set up your account immediately and post it as soon as you can. The girls are going to love it. Bill this is great. You have captured him down to a tee. I felt like I wasn’t reading, I was watching the story unfold in front of my eyes. I could see what he saw, feel what he felt. The love scene – it’s so sweet and tender and god its sizzles. And the story, well it’s brilliant. You have to post it.’ She threw her arms around him and gave him such a hug that he couldn’t help but laugh. ‘I knew you would be good but this… I never thought that … where did it come from, it is just awesome.’

He shrugged. ‘I guess he just inspires me,’ he replied like it was a matter of fact. ‘Jess you are right and have been from the very start. There is something extraordinary about him. I have felt touched by him. Don’t you ever tell anyone that I said this because it sounds so … unmanly,’ he warned, embarrassed to be admitting it even to her, ‘but he has such a presence on screen, he can emote a feeling with just an expression. He doesn’t even have to say a word and yet you know the very depth of the soul of the character he is portraying. You feel it here,’ he pointed to his heart. ‘I never thought that anything could stir my cold dead heart the way that his performances do.’

She nodded. She understood perfectly. Hadn’t she felt the very same way from the moment that she had watched enthralled the very first time she saw him saunter onto the screen and into her heart too? For as long as she existed she would remember that very first moment she had seen him. She could feel the way that she felt, remember what she was wearing, what she had done that evening. Every single detail connected with the moment was a crystal clear reality to her that, even if she lived for eternity, she would remember as vividly as if it had only happened a single moment ago. That was the impact he had on her and she realised that it was the same for Bill too.

‘I have others, other stories too,’ Bill offered. ‘Why Bill you have been holding out on me. Show me, I want to read them all.’ When she finished going over them she made a few suggestions and gave him some further ideas too. ‘We work so well as a team don’t we?’ He hugged her tightly as they sat arm in arm, content with each other and relieved that they had finally finished going through what they had come to call the editing process. ‘Bill do it, publish them. You are ready now or, if you don’t want to publish them all then at least post the first one. I promise you won’t regret it,’ she urged. ‘We’ll see,’ he kissed the top of her head and grinned, ‘you know I just might one of these days.’

Bill was sitting at his desk some months later when Jessica came bursting in and rushed over to him. ‘I just saw it, I just saw this.’ She held out her tablet to show him her Twitter feed. ‘Why didn’t you tell me,’ she demanded. He looked down then looked at her and grinned. ‘I wanted it to be a surprise.’ ‘Oh my god Bill!’ She flew into his lap and hugged him with such ferocity that even he, the strong vamp that he was, winced with discomfort.

‘Oh my god, oh my god, I can’t believe this. It is really true? Really, really true,’ she questioned. ‘I only read the gossip tweets in case there is something about our guy but when I read this I nearly died… well you know what I mean.’

He was looking acutely modest and embarrassed but tempered with a tinge of excitement too. ‘So tell me, tell me all about it,’ she demanded snuggling down into his lap like a little girl sitting on her Father’s knee.

‘You know that after the success of my first story, you know how it went absolutely …’ he searched for the right word, ‘viral on the collection then started appearing everywhere and that lead to the publishing contract and the success of the book?’ he questioned. ‘Yes, and didn’t I tell you it would, when it became the quickest book to go to number one on the best sellers list I was so proud of you I could bust,’ she smirked as she patted his chest lovingly. ‘Well I received an email that I honestly thought was one of those scams so I trashed it and didn’t take any notice. But I kept getting them on the email account I had set up under my pen name to have comment alerts sent to. I have to admit I was getting rather annoyed and nearly reported it to my provider. I am rather glad that I didn’t though because a while back I received rather a more official looking one that included contact details and my publisher contacted me as well.’

If Jess could have she would have been holding her breath, ‘Well… go on on I am dying to hear what happened.’ ‘I did a bit of investigating, contacted my publisher and confirmed that the emails were absolutely legitimate and so I called them and one thing led to another.’ He shrugged trying to keep a lid on his feelings although personally, he was just as chuffed as she was.

‘I have been negotiating with him for quite a few weeks now and last I signed a deal with his production company. They are going to make a movie of the first story and he wants to direct and act in it and… they have first option on everything that I write, including the already existing other stories and anything in the future for the next five years.’

Jessica sat perfectly still, speechless at this piece of news. When she finally came to her senses she had tears in her eyes.

‘Oh and Jess, that’s not all. He insisted that we, both of us that is because I told him had it not been for you and your input too that I would never had written a word let alone even heard of him, well he insisted that we are to be consultants on any of the projects. So you see, you will have to keep your calendar free for a while, we are going to be pretty busy. Filming starts late this year and we will be tied up for the next six months. But I will let him fill you in on the details, we have a skype session arranged for later this evening,’ he smirked, watching her reaction to this piece of news.

‘Now if you will excuse me I need to get ready, I umm, well I want to look my best for him.’

‘Oh Bill,’ she laughed through her tears of happiness, ‘you are just as bad as I am.’ ‘What, I don’t know what you mean,’ he replied innocently.

‘Bill you are such a fan girl.’ 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: Bill and Jessica relocated to Hollywood, living there for six months of the year to begin with and in Bon Temps for the other six months so that he could continue to rule his Kingdom and write when not working with their hero. Much to his amusement they had nicknamed him TH – short for Their Hero, and it had stuck.

At the red carpet release of the first movie, TH, Bill and Jessica were so swamped by fans that a near riot ensued, some fans having camped out for two weeks in the hope of catching a glimpse of the three of them.

They were inseparable and were never seen out without one or the other or all three of them together. The media was full of them, social media nearly exploded when they did magazine shoots together and they were always trending on twitter, in fact, after the launch of the first movie the response nearly shut the site down it was so inundated with fans tweeting with nothing but glowing praise for the movie and over the moon that Bill had actually appeared in a cameo role playing the leading lady’s ex-boyfriend and doing a more than convincing job of it, so much so that TH approached him with a an offer.

For some time TH had been interested in getting the rights to a series of stories about a barmaid that had psychic powers living in a small back water town in the South and the impact on her when she meets a vampire for the first time. He gave Bill the synopsis of the script he had drafted, explained the outline of the show from the start right up to the finale and urged Bill to consider playing the main lead, but after reading it Bill politely declined.

TH was more than disappointed and questioned Bill why he didn’t want to do it. It was the first time they had disagreed about anything and TH was extremely surprised because he had thought that Bill would really relate to the role. If it was just because he felt he wasn’t up to the acting TH told him he would get him coaches but at the same time he assured him he had every confidence in his abilities.

Bill sat him down one night as they looked out across the horizon of his Venice Beach living room view, a house that TH had found him and only a few blocks from his own home, so close that the three of them often would go for long strolls along the beach at night when they wouldn’t be bothered by fans and could just be themselves.

‘TH I am sorry but I just can’t,’ Bill said adamantly. ‘But why?’ ‘Well you see I happen to think that there is enough sadness in the world these days and I have an obligation to my fans, those that have read my books and support me, to give them the kind of stories that bring hope and inspire. If I was to be part of a series that ultimately ends on such a gut wrenchingly sad note then I would be doing them and myself a disservice. If I have learnt one thing from being turned it is that there is more than enough horrid things in this life and we don’t need to wallow in more. People need to be entertained and to feel good … to escape from the day to day problems they face, to be inspired and, call me a softie but they need to have happy ever after endings. It gives hope, light it dark times if you like, and these days don’t we all need that?’ Bill questioned.

By the end of the next evening TH had re written the synopsis and Bill had agreed to play the part. The rest was history. Of course it meant that Bill no longer had time to rule but after long negotiations, at Bill’s insistence he appointed Eric in conjunction with Pam to rule the state of Louisiana providing that any major decisions were to be made in consultation between the three of them.

He still kept his family home in Bon Temps and when the insanity of Hollywood became too much for the three of them they would escape to the quiet life and rejuvenate themselves down South.

Jessica also became a successful writer in her own right, her stories reaching a broad audience and appealing to both females, males, the gay and lesbian community and all other species since Weres and shifters had now come out. Her self-help book “Coping with being turned – A beginners guide to being a teenage Vampire and how to survive those terrible tween years” was so hugely popular that it became part of the school curriculum and it went on to become a reference tool used by Vampires, Supes and humans alike for guidance. 

When Jess first met TH she was in awe of him and could barely string two words together, and when he kissed her hello, she said she was never going to wash again but gradually due to his charming manners and ever so friendly ways, TH managed to break down the barrier of fandom, putting her at her ease and they became firm friends, so much so that when he introduced her to an up and coming young star he managed to play match maker and Hollywood got its first inter species wedding.

Bill could not have been prouder as he walked her down the aisle, blood tears cascading down both their faces by the time they reached the preacher and touching everyone that was assembled to watch the ceremony.

Life had turned out more than good for them both and as Bill had said he always believed in, they all had a magical happy ever after ending - just like in a fan fic.


End file.
